1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a burner, and particularly, to a hose burner capable of enhancing a user's portability.
2. Background of the Disclosure
The conventional portable burner, which has been used in the outdoor field for cooking, etc., may be classified into a gas burner and an oil burner. The oil burner has complicated setting procedures, and causes a novice to use it with a difficulty. As the oil burner should be preheated by alcohol, etc., a user's portability is lowered, a preheating process is inconvenient, etc. Further, if the oil burner is preheated at an improper time, soot is generated to block a nozzle. This may cause a user to clean the nozzle after cooling the oil burner, and then to preheat the oil burner again.
Further, as flame is controlled by an air valve, it is difficult to properly control the flame. If there remains a pressure inside an oil container, oil is emitted to outside. Accordingly, upon completion of usage of the oil bur, air should be discharged. Further, the oil burner should be compressed whenever it is used.
On the other hand, the gas burner may have the following disadvantages despite its simple usage.
Firstly, the gas burner is expensive, and uses butane gas having small calories, etc. Accordingly, a user should prepare a container filled with a large amount of gas during a long travel. Secondly, a one-time container should be abandoned after it is used one time. This may lower an economic characteristic, and may cause a user not to carry the gas burner during a long travel.
In order to solve such problems, a burner, which can be used simply and enhance a user's portability by having a minimized size after usage, is required in recent years.